Harry Potter and the Rogue Wizard
by GialdoF
Summary: Two years into Hogwarts and chill and there's a guy giving you this look, half way between a smile and a grin. You know you're screwed because he wants something from you and you know he will have it, no matter what. Forget common sense, forget rules, forget traditions. There's a new student in Hogwarts and all shall bow to his whim.


_Author's notes_

 _Testing… 1,2,3. Check… Check. You reading me?_

 _AAAAAAAAAAAlllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttt_

 _After reading hundreds of fanfiction i wanted feel what it would be like writing one, so this is my first attempt at writing ever. What i'm offering here is a reboot of Harry potter's second year, featuring an OC that just appears out of f-ing nowhere bringing chaos and havoc in funny and unpredictable ways (although hardcore fan of the series may still be able to predict where the narration's gonna go). I'm still not sure if i'm going to follow the original plot or create one from scratch; think of this chapter as an experiment._

 _Consider also that english is not my native language. I'm pretty fluent in it but I may still commit some grammar and/or narration mistakes here and there and that's what the comment section is for. I'm open to whatever critic or advice you'd be willing to share, as long as it's constructive._

 _That's all. I hope you enjoy this lil humble project of mine. Thanks for reading and have a nice day._

 _READY SET GOOOO!_

 _\- GialdoF_

* * *

 **March, 1992 - Hagrid's Hut**

"Woof!" Fang barked, his attention directed towards the first trees in sight of the Forbidden Forest. 'What's it now!?' thought an irritated Hagrid. Busy enough with his chores, the least he needed was distractions from tending his pumpkins and hyppogriffs. He was tempted to ignore the noise his dog was making. 'If it's serious, coward thing will come running like a scaredy cat', he thought.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" the barking intensified more and more. With no other choice, the half giant exited his patch and made his way around his house from where he was hearing the racket. Half way through, though the barking stopped all of a sudden. Hagrid accelerated his pace, 'All that noise and now he decide to stop? Did he got eaten by a spider or somethin'?', he thought jokingly but also increasingly concerned. He turned the corner and called "Fang! What's up, bud? Is It spiders, Centaurs, Dementors or...Kids!?" He was stopped in his tracks by the sight before him.

The dog layed on his side clearly enjoying the petting it was receiving. A boy in his teens, Hagrid guessed, was crouching and rubbing his hands over its head, side and back, completely unfazed by the animal's huge frame, even chanting "Good boy, good boy".

Hagrid sighed in relief and made his way towards the boy. "Hey Kid! Do ya have business with me?" he asked. The boy straighted himself up, turned around and greeted politely: "Good day, sir! I'm a newcomer. Could you please tell me where i'm supposed to apply for admission?" his lightly tanned features splitting into a wide smile, or rather a grin on closer analysis.

Hagrid almost lost his balence, "What do ya mean with _newcomer_!?", he just now noticed that the boy in front of him wasn't wearing any of the standard mandatory clothing for all students; Standing in his grey hoodie and jeans, he seemed more like a lost tourist. "Wait a second, now! Ya don't look like a student! How'd ya even arrived here?" Hagrid inquired.

The kid shrugged and rolled his light brown eyes as if wasn't a big deal. Still he replied: "Well, from there!" his finger pointing in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. The half giant was rendered speechless for an entire minute. The self-entitled 'newcomer', dropped his hand and decided to take lead of the conversation: "Soooooo, yeah! I'm new here and wanted to know where to ask for admission to this school. By the way, is this the right place? Hogwarts? The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Is It that big Castle right there?".

Hagrid took the onslought of questions as an opportunity to recompose himself and answerd "Well, yeah! yer sure in the right place. But... if ya were looking for admission weren't ya s'posed to come here with the train and not walking in from the Forbidden Forest? Maybe at the beginning of the school year and not in March? MAYBE WHEN YOU WERE 11 AND NOT... WHAT ARE YOU, 15?" he finished, gesturing at the intruder to emphasize is point. "Close enough, I'm 13. And yeah, I understand i'm a little late. But hey, no problem! I plan to stay only one year. It's gonna be enough to finish my business in this place" he stated with another smile/grin.

Hagrid, once again unable to convey an immediate reply, understood any attempt to handle this kid on his own would be wasted. Starting to feel the incoming of an headache, he told what he was asked: "Just... go over the hill behind my house. There's a path leading to the school grounds and the entrance to the castle. Then, just ask around".

"Thanks!", answerd the newcomer "I'll see you around mister...?". "Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts.", the half giant informed. "Alright, Mr. Rubeus!" said the boy. Hagrid grimaced "Stick with just "Hagrid" please, ya just made me feel really really old...". "AHAHAH! Hagrid it is, then. See ya!" The kid laughed and started running towards the castle.

Hagrid was left wondering if it was a good thing to let that boy freely wandering the school. Then he realized he didn't even know who he was. "HEY! WAIT SECOND! What's YER name kid!?" Hagrid shouted. The newcomer never stopped running but turned his head and with one last wide grin shouted back:

"AIDEN! Aiden Scamander!".


End file.
